bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sahmad
Sahmad was an Agori of the Iron Tribe which was mainly wiped out by a mysterious plague. History Sahmad was originally part of the Iron Tribe, until a mysterious disease killed most of the tribe. The other tribes feared that the plague might spread to them, as so abandoned any contact with a member of the tribe. Sahmad, along with only few others, seemed to be immune to the plague, making the other members of the tribe try to find out why. In the end, these few survivors had to hide from everyone else. Telluris suggested that they could re-color their armour with minerals, and hope that the other tribes didn't recognize them as members of the Iron Tribe. Of course, it didn't work. After some time, the surviving members of the tribe decided to split up, and Sahmad travelled south. After the Shattering, Sahmad ended up on Bara Magna. At some point, he acquired a Baranus V7. He wanted revenge on the other Agori, and, when possible, captured them and sold them to the Rock Tribe. Sometimes, he offered the tribes from who he had kidnapped Agori the opportunity to get the Agori back, if they challenged him in an arena fight. While he was travelling through the desert he found Telluris who was furious that his Skopio XV-1 was damaged. After some convincing Telluris agreed to help Sahmad find the source of the dreaming plague. While travelling through the desert on his Baranus they encountered Metus who explained could not dream. Sahmad realized that the plague was starting again but before he could find the source a tentacle dragged him, Telluris and Metus underground. Sahmad was then placed in an illusion, where he woke up in a healing chamber on Bota Magna 750 years later. A female water tribe Agori arrived and told him that Telluris and Metus were long dead and there was a new Atero. Sahmad soon got up to find answers. He went to a market place to see Toa and Glatorian working together. After nearly being subdued by Ackar, he found an Agori from his tribe. This Agori turned out to be the woman that he loved. She then aimed a Thornax Launcher at his head and fired. Him being killed caused Sahmad to escape from this illusion and he saw himself once again in the Bota Magna healing chamber, with an unknown force threatening him. The force turned out to be Annona, an ancient creature that gave The Sisters of the Skrall their mental powers. Sahmad soon escaped with a healed Metus and Telluris. They made it back to the surface, but found the creature they were trying to escape was up there already. Annona sensed a new meal nearby, and, before she teleported to it, The three Agori were able to get close enough to her. Afterward, Sahmad found himself drowning and realized that they had teleported to Aqua Magna. Sahmad saw Annona heading for a fortress on the beach's cliffside. After the trio climbed the cliff, they saw Annona distracting the Skakdi guarding the fortress slashing nothing, for they were trapped in illusions. A golden being then came out of the fortress, and Annona stated that she wanted to eat the dreams of everyone there. The golden being responded by saying that they needed dreams and that they make them real, and the being challenged Annona by attacking her, creating spikes beneath her. Sahmad then watched as the two beings fought. At one point, the gold being brought the dreams of the Skakdi to life, Sahmad being horrified by the sights they dreamed. He then saw several Skakdi attack Annona, only to end up being killed, and he watched as Telluris did the same, carrying a branch he found on the ground, with the same result. that the only thing that still existed afterward were the rock spikes, and Sahmad decided to use these to attack Annona. He then ripped part of a spike off and ran toward Annona as Metus fled the battle. Finally getting within distance somehow, he jammed the spike into Annona, and, as soon as he had retreated, noticed that the rock was embedded into a joint near one of Annona's tentacles. The golden being then spoke to him telepathically, and Sahmad realized that the only way to defeat Annona was to cut off her food source, and he dreamed for the inability to dream for anybody. Annona, realizing what had happened, eventually made an agreement with the golden being: she would be teleported to a paradise where she could thrive, which would give the golden being no problems involving her, though Sahmad would dream of the world, and he dreamed of a world filled with other beings like Annona, where they would hopefully all kill each other in the end. Annona was then teleported to the new world by the gold being. Sahmad was then approached by the gold being, and he gave the world's dreaming back. He then started to walk north, to pay respects to his dead tribe. Weapons and Tools Sahmad carried a whip, mainly to keep the Spikit in order, and a blade with a Thornax launcher attached to it. Set information *Sahmad was released in July 2009 as part of the Baranus V7 as set number 8994. *Together Sahmad, the Spikit, and the Baranus V7 have a total of 263 pieces. Appearences *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' *''Sahmad's Tale'' *''Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna''